A point of care such as a doctor's office typically lies some distance from a drug dispensing location such as a pharmacy. A patient typically receives a prescription at the doctor's office and then travels to the pharmacy where the prescription is filled. Presently, a doctor creates a prescription by learning of the patient's symptoms, diagnosing the aliment, and then choosing drugs that will cure the aliment, or control its symptoms. Typically, a doctor hand writes a prescription. Frequently a pharmacist misinterprets the doctor's handwriting and the wrong drug is dispensed to the patient. Consumption of an improper drug can lead to patient illness and sometimes death. According to the 1999 Institute of Medicine Report, there were about one million serious medication errors per year in the United States because of illegible handwriting on prescriptions, misplaced decimal points, and missed drug interactions and allergies. Thus, there is a need to create prescriptions that are legible and accurate. There is also a need to communicate the prescription directly to the pharmacy.